


SubJunctive Mood

by nikirik



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Romance, Translation from Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikirik/pseuds/nikirik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John could have ranked high among the hospital doctors according to his experience, could have moved in with Sarah, having some healthy relationship...<br/>He was sick with subjunctive mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SubJunctive Mood

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Сослагательное наклонение](https://archiveofourown.org/works/647157) by [nikirik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikirik/pseuds/nikirik). 



> A/N: unbetaed.

The pearly light of the streetlamps was dim under the yellow sky of London, sagging down like the curtain of the big top.  
John felt as he was an acrobat whose safety belt went loose.  
Sherlock seemed distracted, hardly noticing anything around him.  
Another case closed, another drug done with.  
John felt pain crawling down from his clavicles to the stomach and twisting his guts.  
He was nauseauos from the emptiness inside him, having no food in a day, no sleep in two.  
Sherlock was undestructable, as always.  
To ask for help or sympathy was impossible.  
All that John wanted now was to shrink into some safe corner and steal a nap (for good 12 hours preferably).  
He could curl up like some caterpillar and never give a damn about the real world.  
And more so 'cause his life and wellbeing never mattered that much to the one and only consulting detective.  
What if that bullet met with doctor's body, would it bring a shadow of emotion on Sherlock's face?  
John doubted it.  
"Sod it," he thought,"no more abasing."  
He could have ranked high among the hospital doctors according to his experience, could have moved in with Sarah, having some healthy relationship...  
He was sick with subjunctive mood.  
"My God, Watson, could've said, that you're feeling unwell," said Sherlock with displeasure, "we'll take the cab."  
John was doubled up with pain.  
"John," the gloved hand touched his shoulder lightly, " is it so bad?!"  
The tone of the voice was so worried, that Watson laughed through the pain.  
"It's...alright," he managed, terrified that the one and only consulting detective would be in haste to save his humble sidekick's life.  
And he really would, thought John.  
It was the last cheerful thought before the blackout.


End file.
